


A MAN'S SOUL IS HIS CASTLE

by shaksqueer



Series: A Peacocks Feathers [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaksqueer/pseuds/shaksqueer
Summary: Poem written for the A Peacocks Feathers zine (find them on twitter @tealeafzine)





	A MAN'S SOUL IS HIS CASTLE

you were born a ruin.  
an empty house, left  
ransacked as by thieves  
and redder hands  
than yours.  
in your blood are the words  
the walls could speak,  
but death silences.  
the memories stripped down,  
leaving only vague shapes,  
sun damaged silhouettes  
of what was, now unknown.  
but you would not be eroded,  
would not yield under the weight  
of the lack, your unseen history.  
you built your battlements again,  
tiled your roof in gold,  
papered every crack and cranny  
with wild colours, bold and shining.  
broken brick and roiled earth  
turned to marbled halls  
under a fuller moon.  
a tomb becomes possessed palace.  
your ghosts still live  
in your blood  
but are as servants to you now,  
bound to your will, little king.  
a conqueror, holding joyful court  
from your claimed throne.  
hide the brickwork  
beneath tapestry and song,  
and wall up the skeletons  
left beneath the rubble.  
but no one lives in a haunted house.  
not for long. and all that is left -  
the broken spires of a beloved home,  
overtaken by snow.


End file.
